Thanksgiving
by Fueled.By.Robyn
Summary: The Cullens have a special Thanksgiving tradition. What happens when they invite Bella to participate? OVER 300 HITS!


_A little something I wrote, just in time for the holidays. Enjoy. D_

THANKSGIVING

I told Charlie I was having dinner at the Cullen's house. Which was true, technically. I didn't think it was necessary to mention that I would be the only one eating.

On the way over, Edward was in a very good mood; a suspiciously good mood. I asked him what he had planned, but he just smiled and shook his head. I let out an exasperated sigh. When was Edward going to understand? I. Don't. Like. Surprises.

As we entered the house, my nose was assaulted by about a million different scents. I sniffed appreciatively. It smelled like someone was cooking something delicious.

I turned to Edward. "Its smells good," I said accusingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, sorry, our house has been known to do that from time to time."

I crossed my arms. "That's not what I meant. It smells like _food,_" I said. I paused, but he didn't say anything. " And _vampires don't eat_."

"Technically," Edward said as he led me to the kitchen, "we _do_ eat."

I raised one eyebrow and he chuckled.

"In the broadest sense of the word."

We stepped into the kitchen and I let out a small gasp. Alice was standing over the stove, stirring something that looked good. Esme was leaning over the oven, checking on something I couldn't see. Even Rosalie was half-heartedly making a salad as she talked with Jasper and Emmett, who were sitting at a small table in the corner.

"Surprise," Edward whispered in my ear.

I was stunned. "Wha… What are you doing?" I finally managed to say.

"We thought we'd make you dinner," Alice trilled. "Now sit; it's almost ready."

"You didn't have to do this," I protested.

Rosalie looked up at me and spoke condescendingly. "That's exactly what I said. But does anyone care what I think? No. I mean, I still don't know why we bothered-"

Emmett cut her off. "Rose, don't," he said warningly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Just sit down, Bella."

I sat down and scowled at Edward across the table. He might not be able to read my mind, but he could guess.

Suddenly, a wave of clam washed over me. I turned to Jasper with an attempt at anger. I couldn't do it. I smiled at him and said, "I'm _fine,_ Jasper."

He grinned at me and shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice danced to the table before he could speak.

"Dinner's ready!" she said happily.

Within 3 seconds, I had a feast in front of me. I shook my head sadly.

"It's so sad," I said to myself.

Alice looked slightly offended. "What's wrong? You don't want it?"

"No, that's not it; it looks great," I quickly assured her. "It's just the fact that you don't even eat and yet you're a way better cook than me."

Everyone laughed; even Carlisle, who strolled into the kitchen a second later.

"So?" Emmett said. "Eat!"

The Cullens watched, slightly fascinated, as I cut a piece of chicken and brought it to my mouth. Before I could take a bite, I burst out laughing.

"You all look so… interested," I giggled.

Edward grinned. "Keep in mind that it's been at least 75 years since any of us have eaten with much enthusiasm."

I contemplated this as I chewed.

"That's true. So what do you do on holidays? Everyone I know spends most of their holiday eating."

"Actually, our holiday celebrations aren't that different from yours. We can still do almost everything a human would. Except for the family dinner, of course," Carlisle explained.

Esme laughed. "I'd say the only holiday that's really difficult for us to celebrate is Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. I never realized how much time people spend on food at Thanksgiving until I didn't have to eat anymore," Emmett added.

Jasper laughed, then grew serious. "Even though we don't have a "human" Thanksgiving, we do have our own special tradition."

I stopped eating and looked up with interest.

"Keep eating and I'll explain," Edward said. I obediently ate some carrots, and he continued. "Every year, we make a list of the things we're thankful for. Some of the things on the list only apply to one of us, but there are always things we have in common. We make the list…" he faltered.

Carlisle continued the explanation. "It's to remind us that no matter how long, bleak, or pointless our existence may seem at times, there's always something worth living for."

We all grew silent, contemplating Carlisle's words. I wondered if the others were thinking about what they were thankful for, as I was.

"I have an idea," Alice piped up. "Why don't we show Bella how it's done? We'll each say one thing we're thankful for." She paused. "And you can't say you're thankful for someone in the room."

After a brief silence, Esme spoke.

"I'll go first," she said quietly. "I'm thankful… that we moved to Forks."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "I'm thankful that I got a job at the hospital here, where I get the chance to help people."

"I'm thankful for my visions," Alice said, then laughed. "Well, most of the time."

Jasper smiled and put his arm around her. "I'm thankful that I escaped my old life and learned to stop…" He cut himself off abruptly and glanced at me. "Stop drinking human blood," he finished, almost inaudibly.

Rosalie cocked her head slightly. "I'm…thankful…" A shadow passed over her beautiful face as she continued. "That men can no longer take advantage of me."

Emmett took Rosalie's hand in his. "I'm grateful that we, all of us, can live together, among humans." He grinned. "Especially the really amusing ones," he added, with a pointed glance in my direction.

I blushed slightly, making Emmett chuckle. I ignored him and turned to Edward. He seemed thoughtful. When he spoke, his speech was quiet and slow.

"I'm thankful for the seat I had in science class junior year," he said with a slight smile.

Carlisle looked at Edward with puzzlement.

"That's an interesting choice. Care to explain?" he asked.

Edward glanced at me before answering. "That was how I met Bella-she sat next to me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Technically, Edward, you're breaking my rule."

"No, I'm not," Edward countered. "I said I was thankful for the seating arrangement, not Bella."

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Edward spoke before she got the chance.

"What about you, Bella? What are you thankful for?" he asked.

Seven pairs of amber eyes stared at me across the table. I cleared my throat and glanced sheepishly at Alice.

"Sorry, Alice, but I'm going to have to break your rule, too."

Alice frowned but remained silent. I took this as her consent and continued.

"Ok, this is probably going to be the cheesiest thing you've ever heard. But hey, I'm only human."

"Ha, ha," Edward said sarcastically.

I ignored him. "I'm thankful for all of you. The entire Cullen family," I said.

No one said anything for a long time. I blushed and looked down at my hands, unsure of how to interpret their reaction.

"Well," Carlisle finally said, "you've outdone us, Bella."

Esme smiled kindly at me. "I think this year, we all have one very important thing in common to add to the list."

I was a little lost. How had the conversation gone from what I was thankful for to what they all had in common?

Edward looked me deeply in the eyes and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"This year," he said, "We all have you."


End file.
